


10 рейтинговых Ройенштайнов

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 10 небольших лирично-эротических историй про Ройенталь/Оберштайн





	1. Ап

\кроссовер с Вампир Найт\

Он сидит в кресле, изящно положив ногу на ногу. Достаточно далеко, чтобы если не хочется, на него можно было не смотреть.  
Но не отвести взгляд.  
Тело почти полностью укрыто черной формой. Была бы белой, можно было бы подумать о саване, настолько он бледен. Сидит, не осознавая, насколько красива его поза. Пытается казаться расслабленным, равнодушным. Мог бы обмануть многих, но не меня. Я слышу, как бьется его сердце, почти вижу, как под безупречной, тончайшей кожей течет багрово-алая кровь.  
Притягательная, желанная. Густая. То, что составляет основу его жизни.  
И моей.  
Похожи? Нет.  
Разные? Нет.  
Браслет на запястье смотрится нелепо, и я чувствую его, даже не зрением, а собственной кожей. Местом, столь бережно спрятанным под глухим воротом кителя, что никто не увидит. Только я чувствую, знаю об этой памяти и об этом запрете. Почти полная, почти абсолютная власть.  
Чего добивается он, сидя в одной комнате со мной? Чьему приказу подчиняется, ясно без слов и без документов.  
— Гетерохромия — нечастое последствие...  
Голос ровный и тихий, но ввинчивается в виски, подобно крику.  
— Да. Собственная мать.  
Тень улыбки на безэмоциональном лице. Он молчит.  
— Вам это кажется забавным?  
— Нет.  
У этого человека трудности с общением. Безусловно. Что он хотел сказать? Просто поддержать разговор? Это не нужно ни одному из нас.  
Можно было бы спросить, последствием чего стали протезы, но не интересно. Собственная жажда сильнее разума, сильнее слов.  
Белый мрамор, пронизанный кружевом сосудов. Безупречный, ровный узор, который хочется нарушить, частью которого стать.  
Гибкость собственного тела все еще кажется непривычной, хотя должен был смириться с тем, что иной. Но чувствуешь каждым суставом собственную неправильность.  
— На вас так влияет домашний арест?  
— Нет.  
"На меня так влияете вы", — но не сказать вслух.  
Ведь не поймет. Просто смирился с неизбежным, не чувствуя, не понимая, не зная, каково это.  
"Дикие животные должны сидеть на цепи".  
Мелодичная трель звеньев браслета, когда он поднимает руку, чтобы расстегнуть ворот, обнажая шею.  
В одном этом жесте больше разврата, чем в самом безудержном танце. Собственный стук сердца сливается с его. Ритмичный грохот своего или чужого пульса разливается по телу, заполняет сознание.  
Ритм жизни.  
Древнейшая пляска.  
Старше отношений между мужчиной и женщиной. Старше всего разума.  
Она застилает сознание и сложно удержать лицо от оскала, когда чуть склоняешься над сидящим в кресле.  
Физическое, телесное ощущение боли в мышцах. От их готовности измениться, застыв уродливой маской, исковеркав, изломав тело.  
— Пообещайте мне, что убьете меня до того, как я стану чудовищем.  
— Осиновым колом в сердце?..  
Он еще может шутить?  
— Возможно, хватит стального копья.  
Жалкая попытка поддержать игру, когда клыки удлиняются, меняя лицо, превращая человека в зверя.  
Провести языком, пробуя на вкус кожу.  
Оттенок плотского удовольствия. А потом ощущение, несравнимое с человеческим.  
Все грани цвета и запаха густой темной жидкости, заливающей рот, проникающей сразу в сознание, минуя тело, усмиряющей зверя внутри.  
Чуть вздрогнул, когда ему пробили кожу, забирая самое ценное, что у него есть. Его жизнь и душу.  
Каково это утолять даже не чужую страсть, а что-то гораздо более низменное? Чужой голод. Заполнять пустоту.  
Комната заполняется запахом крови. Его крови.  
Но она будет принадлежать не многим. Хотел бы пообещать, что только себе, но есть другой, который мечтает стоять вот так, чуть нависая, приобнимая за плечи. Растворяясь, становясь единым целым, вбирая его в себя полнее, чем это возможно для обычного человека.  
Зверь внутри замирает, возвращая рассудок, который почти потерялся за безудержной жаждой.  
Остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Почти расчет.  
Чтобы можно было наслаждаться снова и снова.  
Чтобы можно было вновь становиться собой.  
Он ждет, пока остановлюсь сам. Хотя давно уже стоило бы прикоснуться браслетом к татуировке на шее. Стегнуть зверя хлыстом, отгоняя.  
И приходится отстраниться самому.

Сидит, прикрыв глаза, чуть более бледный, чем обычно. Хотя возможно ли быть бледнее?  
Двигается медленно.  
Платок, чтобы вытереть следы, подготовлен заранее. Он всегда просчитывает наперед.  
Быстрее.  
Пальцы застегивают ворот, пряча нашу тайну.  
Бесполезно. Ведь запах не утаишь.  
Не прощаясь, уходит, оставив меня с перемазанным кровью лицом смотреться в зеркало и понимать, как близок день, когда останется только чудовище с безумным взглядом.

Забытый на полу платок — единственное напоминание о том, что почти перешел грань.  
И не думать, не думать, не думать о том, что этот человек сейчас, быть может, от слабости привалился плечом к стене. Потому что отдал себя в распоряжение другому, но не умеет сказать, что пора остановиться.  
Не проверишь. Не оскорбишь подозрением в слабости.  
Окровавленный кусок шелка зажат в кулаке, чтобы помнить, что когда-то был человеком. Что все еще - почти человек.


	2. Надо меньше пить

\- Оберштайн, вы пьяны.  
\- Нет.  
Оскар хмыкает почти понимающе. Да. Конечно, Оберштайн трезв. Трезв настолько, что движения плавные, замедленные. Очень аккуратные. Нет необходимости принюхиваться, ведь дело даже не в запахе алкоголя. Оберштайн - расслаблен, спокоен, размерен. И с трудом контролирует свое тело. Он напился один. Возможно даже не специально, может просто так вышло.

Придерживая любовника за плечи, Ройенталь ведет его в спальню. Оберштайну определенно пора ложиться, а допытываться сейчас в чем причина опьянения было бы свинством.

Застежки на кителе очень сложны сегодня для военного министра.  
\- Оберштайн, - Оскар чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, рассматривая мужчину рядом, а потом подходит вплотную. - Оберштайн. Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы… очаровательны?  
Конечно же, седой мужчина вскидывает голову, и от резкого движения его чуть ведет в сторону.  
Подхватить, обнять.  
Очарователен... сказал же глупость. Но это лучше чем открыт, трогателен. И что его хочется защищать. Быть нежным с ним.  
Так, чтобы мягко отвести руки.  
\- Я помогу.  
Оказывается это огромное удовольствие - заботиться о ком-то. Не просто о ком-то. О нем.  
Оберштайн...  
Камень, машина, функция.  
Беззащитно-нелепый, трогательно-расслабленный. Доверчиво открытый из-за собственной неловкости.  
Может быть разным. Может быть и таким.  
А может ли сам Оскар быть разным?  
Да. Может.  
Люди редко напиваются в одиночестве - просто так. А Ройенталь смог быть рядом только сейчас. Но ведь еще не поздно - быть рядом?  
Медленно, очень медленно довести до постели. Почти опустить Оберштайна на белоснежную простынь.  
Порывисто выдохнуть в то самое, чувствительное место за ухом, когда Оскара обнимают за шею. Обнимают не чтобы удержаться от неловкого падения на постель, а чтобы был рядом.  
Целоваться долго, проводя языком по губам, наслаждаясь тем, как Оберштайн приоткрывает рот, разрешая целовать его грубо. Разрешая делать с ним – что угодно.  
Но Оскару хочется нежности. Хочется насладиться этим доверием.  
Так хорошо, что оба уже раздеты, и можно прижаться обнаженной кожей. Прочувствовать тепло рядом.  
Оберштайн молчалив. Он больше не спорит о том пьян он или трезв. Просто запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.  
Просто чуть развел ноги, приглашая.  
Нет.  
Ройенталь не может сдержать улыбку.  
Ему сегодня хочется другого. Всегда хочется, видеть лицо, но сейчас сначала провести языком по внутренней части бедра. Оберштайн вздрагивает в ответ.  
Обхватить ладонью его уже набухший член, провести языком по головке.  
Взять в рот, втягивая ее в себя. Потом - заглотить целиком.  
Собственное возбуждение разгорается тяжелым жаром в паху, но Оскар медлит, лаская любовника языком, прихватывая кожу губами.  
Проникая внутрь языком так, что Оберштайн судорожно сжимает ноги, а потом - снова расслабляется.  
Его руки раскинуты в стороны, он не просит, не приказывает, просто наслаждается ощущениями. Разводит колени в стороны еще шире, когда Оскар вводит мокрый от слюны палец. Так, чтобы лучше достать до той точки, от прикосновения к которой Оберштайн все-таки вскидывает бедра, толкаясь в приоткрытый рот.  
Оскар приподнимается на свободной руке. Потом снова склоняется над распластанным мужчиной, вбирая его член, просто, дразня, проводит языком по уздечке, вызывая почти всхлип.  
Ройенталю нравится смотреть, как исчезают внутри его пальцы, как дергается член Оберштайна, как из головки одна за одной показываются прозрачные капли смазки. Их, солоноватые на вкус, приятно слизывать, проводя языком.  
И приходится уже самому встать на четвереньки, чтобы, удобнее было ласкать себя.  
Ройенталь выплескивается первым, и когда он старательно слизывает собственную сперму, попавшую на пах любовника, то Оберштайн тоже кончает, сильно сжимая пальцы.  
Наверно, Ройенталю следовало бы принести влажных салфеток, или просто вытянуться рядом. Но он лежит, положив голову на бедро любовника. Так, чтобы опадающий член был совсем рядом с лицом. Оскару мучительно не хочется убирать руку, когда даже от одного воспоминания, как сокращались мышцы вокруг пальцев, хочется закусить губу и стонать в голос.  
Дыхание Оберштайна становится более глубоким и размеренным. Наверно, он засыпает. И его не хочется тревожить сейчас.  
Очень аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить любовника, Ройенталь отстраняется, а потом ложится рядом.  
Приподнявшись на локте - всматривается в дорогое лицо.  
Оскар не знает, можно ли сказать Оберштайну, что у того нет необходимости напиваться в одиночестве?


	3. Разрешите мне

Поздний вечер. В спальне уже горит ночник. Ройенталь готов ко сну и сидит на краю кровати, ждет, когда любовник выйдет из душа.  
Оберштайн почему-то почти всегда выходит в пижамных штанах. Мягкие, из какой-то серой ткани, они еле держатся на худых бедрах. Ройенталю, в общем, все равно. Он не очень понимает, к чему эта ложная скромность. Но, с другой стороны, можно потянуть за завязки – и штаны красиво соскользнут вниз, опутывая щиколотки. В этом элементе раздевания тоже есть своя прелесть.  
Оперевшись ладонями о матрас, Ройенталь наблюдает, как любовник выходит из ванной. Свет очерчивает худую фигуру и гаснет. Несколько шагов до ночника, и можно перехватить – через мгновение после того, как комната погружается в темноту.  
Когда Оберштайн вот так стоит рядом, то невыносимо хочется упереться лбом ему в живот. Провести языком по коже, слизывая капли, оставшиеся после душа. Ласкать, пробуя на вкус. Прикусывать кожу. Иногда нежно, а иногда почти грубо, демонстрируя нетерпение.  
Потом двумя пальцами потянуть за завязку - и брюки упадут к ногам, оставив Оберштайна обнаженным. В его объятиях. И пока он будет пытаться взять себя в руки, надышаться запахом любовника, тот склонится и начнет мягко перебирать пряди, успокаивая. Потом можно поднять лицо, и его, конечно же, поцелуют. Мягко или требовательно. Когда как. Иногда Оберштайн ставит ногу на кровать, открываясь. Иногда можно откинуться на спину, увлечь его за собой, чтобы чувствовать приятную тяжесть.  
– Меня поражает, как вы неуемны в любви, – Оберштайн очерчивает брови кончиком пальца.  
Неуемен.  
Ройенталь застывает, потом медленно размыкает объятия.  
Ему действительно сложно себя контролировать, и, кажется, возбуждение накатывает каждый раз, когда Ройенталь видит любовника. И уж тем более когда к нему можно прикоснуться.  
Ройенталь забирается глубоко на кровать, укладываясь на живот. Спать. Нет, это не обида. Просто действительно ему несколько неудобно, что он готов приставать к Оберштайну каждый вечер. Ну, или через вечер.

Неужели обидел? Оберштайн замирает. Любовник иногда непредсказуемо остро реагирует на все, что связано с постелью. Сейчас лежит, подложив руки под голову, так красиво подчеркнута линия плеч... Спина немного напряжена, и Оберштайн не может отказать себе в удовольствии провести по ней ладонью.  
Узкая талия, накачанные ягодицы и стройные бедра. Оберштайн ложится рядом. Его глаза моментально привыкают к изменившейся освещенности. Он действительно хорошо видит в темноте и может позволить себе любоваться Ройенталем, пока тот притворяется спящим.  
Невозможно не прикоснуться. Дотронуться губами до плеча, провести ласкающим движением по ягодицам. Почувствовать, как Ройенталь, не поворачивая головы, делая вид, что все еще спит, чуть разводит ноги. Удивительно, какая нежная кожа у него на внутренней поверхности бедер.

Первое прикосновение оказывается неожиданным. Он ведь действительно решил, что Оберштайн сегодня не настроен на постельные игры. Может, устал, а может – просто не хочет. Имеет же любовник право — не хотеть.  
Каждое касание отдается жаром в паху. И приходится закусить палец, чтобы не выдать себя. Не спугнуть. Но, когда ладони скользят по ягодицам, притворяться — нет сил. Может быть, если он сейчас чуть приподнимет бедра, Оберштайн перейдет к более откровенным ласкам?  
Прохладная смазка касается кожи, и Ройенталь расслабляется. Оберштайн не так часто хочет быть ведущим, так что не стоит пытаться перехватить инициативу. Но странно: его не подготавливают, растягивая, просто что-то проникает внутрь, и по телу разливается приятная вибрация. Ройенталь вздрагивает и напрягает ноги.  
Вибрация усиливается, даря странные, не похожие ни на что ощущения. Оберштайн, понимая, что Ройенталю уже категорически неудобно лежать на животе, чуть подталкивает в бок, предлагая лечь на спину.  
Приходится крепко зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть. Не видеть склоненного над собой лица. Только чувствовать – прикосновение волос, как губы ласкают шею. Как сминается под пальцами простыня и до боли напряжены ноги. Настолько, что болезненная судорога — желанна. Она позволяет хоть как-то отвлечься, ослабить ощущения. Не высчитывать же в уме объемы поставок продовольствия, тем более что разум плавится под чуткими пальцами. И не остается ничего, кроме желания немедленной разрядки, но необходимо сдерживаться, из последних сил оставаться на грани.  
Щелкает переключатель, уменьшая вибрацию. Сладостная пытка не закончена, но можно приоткрыть веки, чтобы краем глаза заметить, как палец, дразня, двигает рычажок вверх. Совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно для того, чтобы тело выгнулось навстречу, умоляя.  
Сознание рассыпается. И держит только последняя мысль: если он сейчас кончит просто от того, что Оберштайн сел сверху, то не сможет доставить любовнику удовольствие.  
Прикосновение губ к векам. Его просят открыть глаза? Ройенталь стонет, предчувствуя, что за картина откроется ему, и жмурится еще сильнее, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
Нет, не надо, нельзя. Разрешите ему остаться в этой темноте, где нет ничего, кроме огня внутри.  
Быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Несколько мгновений, чтобы увидеть, как Оберштайн медленно двигается, лаская себя. Один взгляд, чтобы понять, что невозможно больше терпеть. Что остатки самоконтроля летят в пропасть, и невозможно не обнять.  
Ройенталь резко садится, прижимая любовника к себе. Оставляя следы укусов на плечах... и нельзя позволить себе целовать белую шею или запястье руки, сжимающей пульт, потому что останутся синяки. А нельзя, чтобы отметины были видны из-под формы. Можно только увеличивать темп и, когда сплетается воедино жар внутри, бедра, судорожно сжавшие пояс, и теплые капли на животе, — захлебнуться собственным криком.  
Он еще молчит некоторое время, ошалелый, уже имеющий внутреннее право целовать шею, запястья. Потому что слов нет. Единственное, что хочется сказать человеку, который сейчас так внимательно смотрит ему в лицо: «Я люблю вас». Но ведь не за это же любит.


	4. Сны

Оберштайн привычно и незаметно выскальзывает из кровати. Середина ночи - прекрасное время, чтобы подумать в тишине. Времени на сон требуется не много, и стоит проводить эти часы с пользой, а не бесцельно смотря в потолок.  
Иногда - все спокойно, но иногда, редко, он корит себя за то, что подчинился желанию и покинул спальню. После таких ночей он еще долго не решается уйтис с общего ложа, даже если мучает бессонница. Просто лежит с открытыми глазами, чутко прислушиваясь.  
Хотя то, что проще всего назвать приступом, повторяется редко. Не чаще нескольких раз в год.

В ту ночь Оберштайн, решив, что все-таки уже пора ложиться спать, вернулся в комнату. Замер в дверях, не веря себе. Показалось, что обманывают все чувства разом.  
Ройенталь лежал посередине постели, подтянув колени к груди, и скулил.  
Тихо. По-звериному.  
На краю сознания Обершатйна скользнула мысль, что щенок или взрослый пес как-то проник в комнату и не может выбраться, но такое было невозможно. Не более невозможно, чем гросс-адмирал, терзаемый кошмарным сном и, вероятно, не осознающий сейчас, что это - не более чем видение.  
Оберштайн сначала накинул на лежащего одеяло, но Ройенталь только больше сжался, прикрывая брюшину. Чтобы вытащить его из кошмарного сна пришлось тряхануть за плечо. Тут же проснувшись, Оскар посмотрел совершенно осмысленным взглядом, улыбнулся, медленно распрямившись, а потом, только закрыв глаза, снова сжался в комок.  
Бывают сны, которые не прогнать и краткое пробуждение не помогает. Стоит закрыть глаза, и снова оказываешься в этом самом мире. Особенно прилипчивы кошмарные сны.  
Оберштайн тогда сначала сел рядом. Попробовал откинуть челку со лба Ройенталя, разгладить упрямую складку на лбу. Она не поддалась, и Оберштайн все-таки лег рядом, укрыв их обоих одеялом, и гладил... успокаивающе гладил по спине. Понимал точно, что утром не скажет о том, что успокаивал спящего любовника, как младенца, упрашивал шепотом расслабиться, перестать бояться. Вряд ли Ройенталь легко бы признал, что его что-то могло напугать так сильно. Да и он выглядел не столько напуганным, сколько несчастным. Доживающим из последних сил.  
Может от ритмичных прикосновений, может от тепла человеческого тела рядом, но Ройенталь расслабился, вытянулся, медленно отняв колени от груди. Потом, когда Оберштайну показалось, что уже все закончилось, Оскар на несколько долгих минут, застыл в напряженную струну и только потом уже успокоился окончательно.  
К нему, доверчиво дышащему в плечо, очень приятно прикасаться. Пусть выравнивается дыхание, становясь глубоким и мерным. Пусть спит.

В другую ночь Оберштайн проснулся, когда его резко откинули на спину.  
Болезненный укус в плечо, который явно останется меткой, руки, шарящие по телу, сжимающие сильно, до синяков. Грубые прикосновения сменялись ласковыми, а потом снова - почти насилие.  
Будто Ройенталь, находясь на границе сна и яви не мог понять - отказывают ли ему и поэтому собирался взять то, что считает принадлежащим себе, силой, или, наоборот, готов защищать, принадлежащее, ото всех, включая себя.  
Мучимый неустроенностью, не понимающий происходящее, зажатый в тиски сна, Ройенталь навалился сверху, прижимаясь.  
Потом приподнялся на руках, посмотрел пустым взглядом, и неужели отказ чудился ему в ровном лице, потому что Ройенталь, повторив беззвучно какое-то слово, снова куснул, желая причинить боль. Отомстить за свою. Бедра пришли в движение, и Оскар бессильно вколачивался в простыню. Напряженный, член только терся о бедра и живот любовника, но этого недостаточно для разрядки.  
Оберштайн отвернул тогда лицо. Впрочем, принять решение было просто. Он расслабился, выдохнул, снова, успокаивая, провел ладонями по спине и... открылся. Согнул колени, направив Ройенталя в себя, и тот, получив желаемое, двигался сначала резко, а потом - спокойнее. Пожалуй, впервые заботясь только о своем успокоении, а не о партнере. И так и заснул, придавив любовника.  
Когда Оберштайн попытался скинуть его с себя, Ройенталь послушно, почти покорно перевернулся на спину. Но сомкнул руки, и Оберштайну пришлось лежать на груди в неудобной позе, пока Ройенталь не забылся глубоким сном и не разжал руки.  
Оберштайн помнит как утром, пытался торопливо одеться, чтобы скрыть отметины на коже, чтобы не выпячивать доказательства той минутной слабости, накатившей на Оскара. Но Ройенталь, заметив, обнял нежно, боясь сжать сильнее. Целовал тогда легко в следы, им же самим и оставленные. Молчал, не выпуская, не давая одеться. И спустя несколько томительно-долгих минут, усмехнувшись, признался: "Помните то совещание, когда вы вышли из кабинета, а потом вернулись? Мне снилось, что потом я догнал вас".  
Нежные, почти невесомые объятия и бархатистый, обволакивающий голос. Так и не высказанная вслух мысль: "Даже когда я сплю, мне снитесь только вы".  
Самое искренне признание.

Прошли месяцы, и снова ночью Ройенталя выгибает дугой, от судороги. Он судорожно хватает ртом воздух и снова его не выдернуть из кошмара. Снова Оберштайну остается только укрывать одеялом, трясти за плечо, рискуя, что Ройенталь снова опрокинет его на спину, подомнет под себя. Или, кто знает, что приснится разноглазому адмиралу в этот раз.  
Но с каждым таким видением, Ройенталь успокаивается быстрее, будто призраки несбывшегося отступают, теряя свою власть над ним.

Кошмары снятся всем. Всем разные, и Ройенталь никогда не признается как часто он, проснувшись посреди ночи, привлекает Оберштайна к себе, укрыв одеялом, обнимает, и если не в его силах - защитить, то он может, хотя бы просто разделить сны, от которых Оберштайн, так и не меняясь в лице, мучительно стискивает в кулаках простыню.


	5. Человек, за которым наблюдает цветок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Человек, за которым наблюдает цветок.  
Ханс Арп  
Собрание Пушкинского музея.

Расскажи мне, что тебе снится. Почему ты не рассказываешь никогда.  
Действительно не помнишь? Или просто не хочешь меня пускать в эту, самую искреннюю часть твоей жизни? Что может быть правдивее снов? Что может быть их страшнее.

Ройенталь едва касается сжатой в кулак руки Оберштайна. Чуть надавливает на косточки, пытаясь ее расслабить.

Просыпаясь среди ночи, Ройенталь обязательно проверяет - как спит мужчина рядом. Просто, чтобы быть уверенным. И иногда - дежурит до утра. Боясь разбудить, не имея права отступиться.  
Терпения хватает не на долго, и он сначала пытается устроиться удобнее, обняв, а потом и вовсе полусадится на подушки, подтягивая Оберштайна так, чтобы тот лежал у него на груди.  
В такие моменты наверно боится больше всего, что Оберштайн распахнет глаза и посмотрит мертвым, невидящим взглядом. Кто знает, какие кошмары снятся слепому. И может, проснувшись в темноте, в середине кошмара, Оберштайн тогда выпустит этот ужас в реальный мир.  
Сны - только сны. Они остаются в том, чужом мире. Ройенталь знает это прекрасно, он сам - частый гость. И сколько раз слепой проводник выводил его обратно, к свету.  
Только сам Ройенталь не может ответить тем же.  
Он прячет холодные пальцы в ладонях, прижимает судорожно сжатый кулак к губам, чтобы отогреть дыханием. Все что он может - ждать с этой стороны, пока Оберштайн сам найдет дорогу в своем лабиринте. А потом - уйти, как только почувствует, что заплутавший подходит к выходу.

Ройенталь устал за этот день. Он изо всех сил борется со сном. Размышляет о человеке, которого прижимает к себе. Действительно, с этой стороны - зеленая поляна, лес рядом, солнце. Не хватает только поющих птиц.  
Спинка кровати вполне сойдет за нагревшуюся за день скалу. И рядом - выход из пещеры.  
Где-то там, в вечной слепой темноте блуждает дорогой ему человек.  
Спускаться вниз - нет смысла. Они разминутся, и чутья, которое ведет Оберштайна к свету - не хватит на двоих. А Ройенталь будет спускаться все ниже и ниже, к самому центру земли. Он точно знает, что эта  
глубина - затянет. Он и так не делает даже шага в темноту, чтобы не утянуло за собой глубинное пламя земли. Поэтому ждет снаружи. Просто ждет.  
Хочется верить, что в этом ожидании есть какой-то смысл. Ему самому хотелось бы быть тем, к кому выходит Оберштайн. Не просто потому что здесь - слепящий солнечный свет, а еще и он.  
Оскар уже сам не чувствует, что заснул. Просто меряет шагами поляну, зло обрывает травинки. Бесконечность ожидания утомляет. А ему еще важно не пропустить момент, когда раздадутся шаги. Тогда будет несколько мгновений для того, чтобы скрыться в лесу рядом. Почти убежать, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, чтобы встретиться потом, случайно. Чтобы не сказать, что ждал.  
Как в детской сказке - если обернешься, то ничего не выйдет и эта уверенность заполоняет собой все, даже желание протянуть руку, прижать к себе. Просто стоять рядом, обнявшись, потому что дождался.  
Но Ройенталь уйдет, спрячется, чтобы потом случайно встретиться на перекрестке. Ведь обязательно должен быть перекресток дорог. Обертшайн бы сидел на камне, отдыхая, а сам Оскар, будто случайно, вышел на дорогу.  
“С добрым утром. Что тебе снилось”.

Но в этот раз он не успевает. Так хотелось удостовериться, что Оберштайн вернулся после блуждания, что не успел скрыться. Только развернуться и спиной чувствует взгляд. Надо посмотреть назад или  
уйти. Но ведь - только сон?..  
Заставляя себя проснуться, Оскар открывает глаза.  
Не совсем сон.  
Оберштайн лежит в кольце его рук, и очень пристально смотрит в лицо. Оскар вздрагивает от этого немигающего взгляда, а в груди поднимается клокочущая злость. Туда, вверх, к горлу. Та ярость, от которой перешибает дыхание. Презрение к самому себе, что не смог вовремя отказаться от этого желания - обнимать. Что захотел стать кем-то еще большим, чем есть. Не просто спутником. Стражем. Что захотел спасти и от этого, но хочет ли сам Оберштайн, чтобы его спасали. К чему это  
тянущее чувство, что Ройенталь - не более чем мальчишка, которого застали за подглядыванием.  
Хочется стряхнуть любовника с себя, лечь рядом, не касаясь. Ответить грубостью на вопросительное молчание. Чтобы понял - это случайность. Гросс-адмирал флота не взволнованная мамаша-наседка, ждущая задержавшегося сына домой.

Нахмурившись, Ройенталь молчит. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, на лбу - залегла упрямая складка. Он не успевает сказать что-либо, печатью палец Оберштайна замыкает рот. Потом, тесно прижавшись, разглаживает ему лоб и, не удержавшись, Ройенталь прижимает чужую ладонь к лицу. Целует ее. Он не знает что сказать. Ему плохо и легко от того, что раскрыта маленькая тайна его ожидания.  
\- Спасибо, - Оберштайн устраивается удобнее, все в такой же полусидящей позе. Не пытаясь соскользнуть в низ и лечь как положено.  
Ройенталь обнимет крепче, но ничего не скажет в ответ. Может быть он был не прав, уходя со своего поста до того, как Оберштайн успевал проснуться. И сейчас, когда открыв глаза, Оберштайн обнаружил его бдение, призраки снов не смогли вырваться в реальность только потому, что Оскар стражем защищает дорогое ему?..  
\- Скажите, а если мы возьмем отпуск на несколько дней... тут не далеко есть пещеры, я хотел бы съездить.  
\- Спите. Давайте подумаем об этом завтра.  
Ройенталь тяжело вздыхает. Он бы хотел подумать об этом сейчас, но прекрасно понимает, что после ночных кошмаров сам факт того, что это "завтра" наступит, согревает не хуже виски.  
Снова вздохнув, Ройенталь сползает вниз, под одеяло, и утягивает любовника за собой. Ложась на бок? Оберштайн отворачивается. Оскару остается только тихо застонать, когда он тоже лег на бок, чтобы обнять, но к паху прижались поджарые ягодицы.  
А ведь они собирались спать.


	6. Зеркала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке А-103 Ройенталь | Оберштайн, видеть в другом собственное кривое зеркало. NH!  
Неточное соответствие заявке в разрезе черты между именами.

Вечером так приятно читать вместе. Когда каждый сидит в своем кресле, со своей книгой, и в комнате слышен только шелест переворачиваемых страниц. Умение молчать двоем иногда гораздо ценнее умения говорить об одном.  
Отложив книгу, Ройенталь смотрит сквозь пальцы на любовника. Долго. Не мигая. Потом голос разрывает тишину. Не то просьба, не то приказ.  
\- Подойдите.  
Оберштайн молча поднимает глаза от книги, но не двигается с места.  
\- Подойдите, - нетерпеливо повторяет Ройенталь.  
Оберштайн медленно, нехотя встает, подходит почти вплотную, но Ройенталь притягивает так, чтобы собственное колено оказалось между ног любовника, стоящего рядом. Утыкается лбом в грудь, проводит ладонями по спине, бедрам. Потом торопливо расстегивает на Оберштайне рубашку и проводит губами уже по обнаженной коже. Педантично застегивает все пуговицы, в последний раз упирается лбом и чуть отталкивает Оберштайна от себя.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- И что это было?  
\- Просто показалось, что я вас выдумал. Захотелось убедиться в том, что вы реальны.  
\- Убедились?  
\- Вполне. Больше не отвлекаю.

Оберштайн не уходит, мягко касаясь пальцами волос Оскара.  
Убедиться в реальности чего-либо, прикоснувшись к этому. Такие похожие. Такие разные. Оба никогда не могли стать обычными детьми для родителей. Как он маленьким мальчиком иногда хотел быть таким же как все. Интересно, Ройенталь тоже? Или почти сразу принял свою инаковость? Глаза — причина бед для обоих. Причина, с которой они смирились. До сих пор помнит, как няня замерла, прочитав строчку, что «глаза — зеркало души». Тоже испугался тогда, когда был маленьким. А Ройенталь, наверняка слышал, что люди с разными глазами — прокляты. Теперь-то слепой мальчик вырос и знает, что у него есть душа. Обычная, человеческая, и у Ройенталя, наверняка, ничуть не хуже.  
Иногда кажется, что может быть когда-то, давным-давно, еще до рождения, они встретились на развилке, и выбрали разные пути. Один — стал воином. Силой, напором берущим то, что нужно. Идущий наперекор, сметающий все на своем пути. Другой — всегда чуть сзади, всегда за плечом. Готовый не отстаивать свою неправоту, убеждая себя и окружающих, что черное это белое, и веря в эту придуманную правду, а готовый сделать шаг назад. Быть виноватым во всем. «Кто умнее, тот не прав» - не так ли?  
Настолько привыкший отрицать себя и собственные эмоции, что почти поверил в то, что их нет. Просто зеркало, отражающее действительность. И сейчас в нем отражается темное бушующее пламя человека рядом. Внутренние страсти, с которыми Ройенталь ведет вечную войну, и если даст малейшую слабину, то они разрушат его изнутри. Этот внутренний жар, кажется, не просто отражается, но рождает ответное свечение. Быть насколько нужным кому-то. Может быть, его собственная бездна тоже отражаясь в Ройентале сможет остановить стихию, заключить ее в рамки, не дав разрушить себя и все вокруг.

Не ушел, остался, даже, когда чуть оттолкнул. Сколько раз Оберштайн оставался, когда Ройенталь просил, приказывал, требовал уйти. Сколько раз ждал, пока вернется? Любовник задумчив. Касается шеи груди, плеч - пальцами, ладонями. Но будто не здесь. Погружен в себя, и эти прикосновения как последняя связь с реальностью. Ройенталь держит руки на подлокотниках, не прикасаясь в ответ, боясь неосторожным движением вывести Оберштайна из почти транса, нарушить очарование. Он и сам загипнотизирован равномерными движениями и уверен, что Оберштайн сейчас думает именно о нем. Кончиками пальцев проверяя уже его реальность. Нужен настолько, что надо закрепить мысль — касанием. Лицо мягкое, расслабленное. Оберштайн невероятно красив, и эти невинные проглаживания возбуждают сильнее самых откровенных ласк.

\- Что вы думаете о зеркалах, Ройенталь?  
\- Непосредственно сейчас я думаю только о том, что если не кончу немедленно при помощи любого из доступных способов, то просто умру. Представьте, какое лицо будет у его величества, когда ему доложат причину моей смерти.  
\- Ройенталь, вы невозможны.  
\- Стараюсь.


	7. Кис-кис-кис...

Темнота под диваном не давала рассмотреть, что же там происходит на самом деле. Но искомый объект прятался именно там, Оберштайн в этом не сомневался ни секунды. Сам Пауль сидел на корточках перед этой самой кроватью, пытливо заглядывая в таинственную черноту.  
\- Ройенталь, - ласково изрек Оберштайн. - Вылезайте.  
Чернота ответила ему гордым, гробовым молчанием

\- Оскар, - предпринял господин военный министр еще одну попытку. - Вылезай, кому говорят.  
Ответной реакции не последовало. Оберштайн понял, что надо идти на крайнем меры. Вздохнув, он сказал тихо.  
\- Член.  
Под кроватью немедленно завозились.  
\- Член-член-член, - произнес Оберштайн быстро, для убедительности потреся означенной частью своего тела, благо он был обнажен и вполне мог себе это позволить.  
Снова послышалась возня и из подкроватной темноты блеснули глаза. Карий и голубой. Глаза сощурились сначала по очереди, потом вместе.  
\- Члеен, - протянул Оберштайн на распев, для закрепления результата.  
Из-под кровати показалась взлохмаченная голова с явными признаками того, что вытирать пыль и мыть полы надо лучше.  
Не ожидавший, что на него сейчас прыгнут, Оберштайн упал на спину.

Когда Пауль поднял веки, на него смотрели два глаза: карий и голубой. Ройенталь легко поцеловал его в нос и скатился с груди. Вовремя, потому что воздуха определенно не хватало.  
\- И что же вам такое снилось? - спросил Оскар. - Вы так тяжело вздыхали во сне.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Оберштайн, возможно слишком поспешно. Сейчас он поклялся себе, что если вдруг Ройенталю приспичит завести кота, то только через его, Оберштайна, труп. Потому что если кот будет похож на хозяина, и выманиваться из труднодоступных мест придется именно таким способом, то есть просто кошмарный сон превратится в реальность, то труп Оберштайна будет гарантирован.


	8. Массаж

\- Ройенталь. Вы? Вы работаете дома?  
Оскар открывается от монитора и, морщась, разминает затекшую шею.  
\- Да. Я тоже иногда вынужден доделывать вещи дома. Ладно, все равно голова больше не соображает. Можно прерваться.  
Горячие ладони обхватывают шею, Оберштайн подошел со спины и разминает закаменевшие мышцы.  
\- Иногда массаж лучше чем секс, - хмыкает Оскар.  
\- Я могу целиком обработать спину если хотите.  
\- Не поверите. Хочу. Забыл уже когда в последний раз мне делали нормальный массаж.  
\- Раздевайтесь. Сначала сидя, а потом ляжете.... - Оберштайн обводит взглядом комнату. Он хотел предложить стол, но разбирать бумаги на нем можно до утра. - Пусть будет кушетка. Неудобно, но по крайней мере она не мягкая.  
\- А вы куда? - Ройенталь начал аккуратно расстегивать китель.  
\- За массажным кремом. Сейчас вернусь.

"У этого человека есть все, - восхитился Ройенталь, - Даже массажный крем".  
Форма аккуратно висит на плечиках. Оскар разделся до брюк, и сел, облокотившись лицом о сложенные на столе руки. Спину неприятно холодило. Наверно он задремал, потому что почувствовал только когда горячая ладонь начала путешествие от шеи к плечу. Потом ровный голос.  
\- Ройенталь, вы что, стесняетесь? Почему не сняли штаны. Их можно запачкать.  
С тяжелым вздохом Ройенталь встает, потягивается, демонстрируя красивое тело, потом все-таки раздевается окончательно и занимает прежнюю позу. Сначала массаж воротниковой зоны. Так приятно, ощущение крепких пальцев, разминающих, разглаживающих мышцы. Вверх, по позвоночнику до самого основания черепа, и точечные прикосновения кончиков пальцев к голове. Движения очень выверенные, и похоже у него там эрогенная зона. Как приятно. Хочется сидеть так вечно, но из оцепенения выводит шепот.  
\- Ложитесь на кушетку.

Ройенталь не очень уверенно встает, наверно чуть кружится голова, такое бывает, и ложится лицом вниз. В вечернем мягком свете, с блестящей от крема кожей он особенно красив. Все-таки на кушетке не очень удобно и придется сесть сверху. Мощная спина, с красивыми рельефными мышцами - любоваться можно бесконечно. Снова размять плечи, смотреть, как от сильных прикосновений краснеет кожа. Интересно, Ройенталь боится щекотки? Растянуть плечи, предплечья, кисти. Реакция на массаж пальцев заставляет Оберштайна чуть улыбнуться. Так легко вспомнить ощущение от этих пальцев в себе. Может для массажа спины он уделяет руками слишком много времени, но кажется, что любовник не против. Можно перейти к ягодицам, они очень красиво ложатся в ладонь, и Ройенталь пытается приподнять их, отзываясь на ласку, но еще рано. Поэтому, дразня, спуститься ниже, к бедрам, голеням. Это уже давно не напоминает массаж. Ройенталь вцепился руками в спинку лежанки, и тело вздрагивает каждый раз, когда пальцы касаются внутренней поверхности бедра. А ведь он даже не прикоснулся к паху. Снова размять ягодицы, чуть развести их в стороны, наслаждаясь видом и тихим стоном любовника. Потом, дразня, снова продолжить разминать поясницу, плечи. Но Ройенталю уже совсем неудобно лежать на животе и можно чуть потянуть его за бедра на себя, чтобы встал на четвереньки. Похлопать ладонью по внутренней поверхности бедра, прося расставить ноги чуть шире. Да. Так. Чтобы было удобнее смотреть. Конечно же он взял не только массажное масло. Прикосновение холодной массы к разгоряченному телу заставляет Ройенталя прогнуться, а когда он касается нужной точки, Ройенталь кричит, резко насаживаясь на ласкающую руку. Приходится удержать его.  
\- Не торопись.  
Возможно, любовник хочет что-то сказать, но только сорванно дышит и прогибается еще больше.  
Новая порция смазки, входить стоит медленно. Ройенталь восхитительно тугой. Он замирает напряженно. Возможно не стоило идти у него на поводу и торопиться, подготовить лучше, но уже поздно, пусть первое время ощущения могут быть неприятными. Не торопиться. Ждать, пусть ожидание становится невыносимым, и когда Ройенталь несколько шевелит бедрами, то уже становится все равно, привык или нет. Медленно двигаться, размеренно касаясь чувствительного места. Слишком медленно и Ройенталь пытается ускорить движения, но шлепнуть по заднице, не давая спешить. Продолжать движения в том же темпе, пока Ройенталь не начинает стонать в полный голос и тянуться рукой к паху. Перехватить руку, заводя за спину. Мышцы вздуваются но потом любовник расслабляется, отдаваясь. Еще шире раздвигает ноги, но на одной руке удержаться тяжело и он валится, утыкаясь лицом в кушетку.  
Еще немного, постепенно ускоряясь, ровно до той грани, когда начнет умолять.  
Нескольких ласкающий движений достаточно, чтобы Ройенталь кончил, вздрагивая всем телом, сминая покрывало.  
Упереться лбом между лопаток, прочувствовав, что спина любовника глянцевая теперь не от массажного крема, а от пота, еще несколько движений, и, проклиная себя за слабость, прикусить кожу на плече. Не чтобы пометить, а чтобы заглушить собственный крик.

Кушетка узкая и нет возможности даже откатиться в сторону, только встать. Но Ройенталь хватает его за руку, притягивая к себе. Другой рукой стягивает с кресла плащ, укрывая обоих.  
\- После массажа нельзя переохлаждаться. А вы - самый простой способ согреться.  
\- Спать все-таки хотелось бы на кровати. Здесь неудобно, тем более двоим.  
Руки Ройенталя шарят по груди, не спеша расстегивая пуговицы так и не снятой рубашки.  
\- Я пока и не предлагаю вам спать.


	9. Возможности

Люди состоят из мелочей. Кажется, что один похож на другого, но стоит всмотреться, и понимаешь разницу.  
Сложно найти человека более непохожего на других, но тем интереснее замечать детали: опущенную в пустоту руку, так и не выброшенный ошейник, привычку гулять по утрам.  
Оберштайн никогда не жаловался, не вспоминал, не заводил разговор о другой собаке. Просто однажды вечером Ройенталь увидел его в у входа в магазин с курятиной. Стеклянные двери закрылись и открылись снова, приглашая человека, который никак не мог понять, что же он делает перед входом.  
Подхватить, увлечь за собой, не дать опомниться. Не дать понять, что это всего лишь ошибка. Досадная человеческая ошибка.  
Пиво? Вино? Виски?  
Будто специально встретились здесь, чтобы выбрать напиток на вечер.

Надежда, что Байерляйн справится с задачей по поиску щенка — провалилась. Пришлось искать самому. Сначала думал, что разве же это проблема. Первый попавшийся подойдет. Но запах в доме, мельтешащие под ногами животные и навязчивая, подобострастная любезность хозяев не вызвали ничего, кроме желания уйти и не возвращаться. Хорошо, что не привык отступать после первой неудачи. И после второй, и третьей.  
В конец отчаявшись пошел к какой-то заводчице, да и не заводчице даже. Просто пыталась пристроить щенков.  
Дверь открыла сухая старушка. В комнате - два толстых белых щенка, которые сначала прижались к матери, а потом, не торопясь, смешно переваливаясь на коротких лапах, пошли изучать гостя. Хозяйка была не менее внимательна. К концу разговора Ройенталя мучило два вопроса. Первый, работает ли она на Кесслера, а второй, что если нет, то почему. Неужели он такой дурак, что не имеет в штате такого ценного дознавателя?  
Если до этого гранд адмирал сомневался в наличие у себя бессмертной души, то сейчас ее из него вынули, предъявили хозяину, тщательно изучили и поставили на место. К сожалению, дальше последовал непростительный для войны просчет. Он имел глупость сказать, что собака для друга.  
После чего тщательному изучению подверглась личность друга, его родословная, контакты с другими собаками. И, собственно говоря, причина, по которой ему будет подарен щенок.  
В довесок к толстому белому комочку, с розовым бантом на шее, гранд адмиралу выдали документы и ворох инструкций с пояснениями когда прививать, гулять, кормить, мыть, подстригать когти и, что самое главное, телефоном, по которому можно звонить в любое время. Оскару казалось, что управлять флотом на порядок проще.  
Комок смешно кряхтел и тыкал мягкой мордочкой в шею, пытаясь вылезти на свободу.  
Наконец-то дома. И не стереть с лица самодовольную улыбку.  
Оберштайн встречает, как всегда, когда есть такая возможность. Смотрит пристально туда, где странно шевелиться на груди пальто.  
Чрезвычайно довольный собой, Ройенталь ставит щенка на пол и понимает, что это была вторая тактическая ошибка.  
Довольное создание тут же присело и напрудило лужу. Прямо возле ботинка. То, что такой маленький щенок может содержать в себе такой объем жидкости Ройенталя несколько удивило, и он с тоской подумал сколько еще подобных открытий ему предстоит.  
Оберштайн сделал несколько шагов вперед, сел на корточки и протянул руку, которая тут же была с удовольствием обнюхана.  
Быстро потерявший всякий интерес к руке, щенок двинулся изучать пространство. Оберштайн встал и проследовал за ним. Неспешной процессией они дошли до кухни и оставили за собой еще одну лужу. Ройенталь восхитился возможностями нового домашнего любимца и решил, что об остальных способностях он подумает позже.  
В том, что щенок будет любим — сомневаться не приходилось.  
Пока новый жилец с аппетитом поглощал предложенную еду, Ройенталь обнял любовника сзади.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть и я начну ревновать.  
\- Я не очень хорошо знаю сроки прививок. Заводчик дал какие-то рекомендации?  
Нет, словами он определенно ничего не добьется. Надо действовать более решительно.  
Прикусить за ухо, начать расстегивать рубашку, пока Оберштайн, отвлекшись, смотрит, как маленький пятнистый монстр поглощает ужин. С разочарованным вздохом Ройенталь размыкает руки. Ему приходится пережить, как нежно любовник подхватывает животое на руки и относит на лежанку. Корзинка-домик кажется очень большой для собаки, и ее укрывают дополнительно, теплой попоной.  
То, как бережно Оберштайн укрывает щенка, вызывает почти раздражение. Нет, Ройенталь бы не хотел, чтобы ему подтыкали одеяло. Но, может быть, любовник наконец отвлечется и поблагодарит того, кто добыл это бесценное сокровище, которое, пригревшись, сладко заснуло?  
\- Вам нравится? - спрашивать и легко и страшно. Он видит, уверен, что нравится. Но хочется, чтобы Оберштайн признал вслух, что новый жилец пришелся ему по вкусу.  
Любовник молчит, долго всматриваясь в сопящий комочек. Кажется, готов смотреть бесконечно, но Ройенталь все таки встает между ними, цепко хватая любовника за подбородок.  
\- Нравится?  
Нежный поцелуй не вяжется с властным жестом и резким тоном.  
Руки Ройенталя замирают, когда в грудь, отталкивая, упираются ладони.  
\- Да, - шепотом говорит Оберштайн, снова притягивая для поцелуя.  
Целовать виски,скулы, губы. Увлечь на протестующе скрипнувшую кровать.  
\- Тише, разбудите, - укоряет Оберштайн и тут же шумно выдыхает, от откровенной ласки.  
Это превращается в игру - заставить любовника стонать, и Оберштайн сдается в конце концов. Отдается забыв про осторожность.  
Потом, целуя восстанавливающего дыхание любовника, Ройенталь слышит тихий всхлип-вой.  
Свесившись с кровати, он сталкивается нос к носу со щенком. Тот скулит тихонько, желая, чтобы его тоже взяли в увлекательную игру. Прищурившись, Ройенталь наблюдает, как вставший Оберштайн относит щенка обратно на лежанку. Любовник прав. Конкуренции в постели Ройенталь не потерпит.


	10. Сердце бури

Исследовательский флот, поднимающийся с поверхности планеты - завораживающее зрелище. Массивные, черные корабли грузно отправляются в дальний путь.  
С широкого балкона адмиралтейства Оберштайну прекрасно видны боевые крейсеры, приспособленные под научную деятельность.  
Улетел последний корабль, но военный министр все еще стоит и смотрит, как склоняются ветви деревьев. Нет, не перед мощью имперского флота, а перед природой. Погода стремительно портится. Душно. Сильные порывы ветра пытаются сорвать с плеч плащ. Будто он тоже хочет подняться в небо, догнать корабли.  
Нет, Оберштайн не видит, а просто чувствует человека, подошедшего сзади.  
\- Будет буря.  
\- Будет, - соглашается Ройенталь.  
Он подставляет лицо ветру. Хочется распахнуть руки, чтобы порывы пробивали тело навылет, насквозь, чтобы слиться со стихией, стать ее частью.  
\- Вы скучаете по войне? По упоению битвой?  
Адмирал молчит, медлит немного, выбирая слова. Первые, еще редкие, капли красят асфальт в темный цвет. Они стоят рядом, близко, почти касаясь друг друга, но только почти.  
Скучает ли он по войне. Закрыть глаза, вспоминая, как был единым целым со своим флотом. Когда напряжены все чувства, и остро ощущаешь каждую уходящую минуту.  
\- Нет. Мне достаточно битв другого рода.

Фернер видит двух мужчин, подставляющих лицо дождю. Господин военный министр и господин гросс-адмирал. Стоят рядом, не касаясь, даже не смотря друг на друга. Оберштайн не отстраняется, но и не пододвигается ближе. Ройенталь не делает попыток обнять или прикоснуться. Изредка проводит взглядом от плеча к шее, но кажется, что ласкает ладонью, настолько велико напряжение. Настолько, что даже со стороны чувствуется связь. Притяжение противоположностей.  
Когда только начинался дождь, он думал отнести зонт, но сейчас об этом не может быть и речи. Оба наслаждаются стихией. Неподвижных, их можно принять за памятник, если бы не метались на ветру тяжелые, намокшие плащи. Буря и сердце бури. То самое затишье, которого боятся животные. Которое заставляет обычных людей искать укрытие, оглядываясь на темнеющее небо.  
После бури солнце кажется особенно ярким. Фернер не слышит, о чем говорят мужчины, видит только как Ройенталь наклоняется чуть ближе, и на его лице пляшет ухмылка, очень похожая на ту, которую боятся подчиненные и обожают женщины.  
Дождавшись, пока двое уйдут с балкона, Фернер очень медленно возвращается в кабинет. Буря еще не закончилась. С востока снова идут тучи, это только временное затишье. Временная передышка, всего на несколько минут.

\- Дождь закончился. Нам необходимо переодеться.  
Ройенталь наклоняется близко, сокращая дистанцию почти до нуля.  
\- У меня нет запасного кителя, - усмехается Оскар.  
\- У меня есть, может быть подойдет. Походите без плаща.

Маленькая комната отдыха, примыкающая к кабинету. Военный министр успел расстегнуть и снять китель. Только форменная рубашка, тоже влажная, от этого точно обрисовывающая тело.  
Ройенталь сглатывает и почти перестает дышать, когда тонкие пальцы помогают сначала снять плащ, потом китель. Губы любовника ласкают шею, и ему давно уже горячо от прикосновений. Нежные, ласковые касания. А за окном снова бушует гроза: грохочет гром, молнии распарывают черное небо.  
Все-таки перехватить, не дать встать перед собой на колени:  
\- Вы считаете, что я совсем не могу себя контролировать? - И тут же поцеловать, запустив руку в мокрые пряди, тесно прижать к себе, чтобы Оберштайн не мог разорвать объятий. Целовать шею, плечо. И, кажется, хотел спросить еще что-то, или действительно спросил, потому что хриплый шепот ответом:  
\- Фернер проследит, чтобы нас не беспокоили.  
Уже все равно. Уже не знает, смог бы остановиться, если бы зашел Император. Лучше не проверять, потому что если один китель аккуратно висит на плечиках, то вся остальная одежда валяется на полу. Но не важно уже, что подумает адьютант или Фернер. Важно, что стук капель заглушает тяжелое дыхание и никто, никто не может им помешать.

Фернер смотрит, как дождь оставляет острые, рваные следы на стекле.  
Верный пес своего шефа. Страж того, кто оценит его верность. Он умеет слышать, слушать, ждать. Слышать шум дождя и завывание ветра, слушать, как кто-то постучал в дверь, но ушел, не дождавшись разрешения войти, ждать, пока гросс-адмирал Ройенталь не покинет маленькую комнату, примыкающую к кабинету.  
Ждать не оборачиваясь. Слышать только барабанящие капли и закрывшуюся дверь. Чтобы, невовремя обернувшись, не смутить. Он полностью погружен в себя. Ему нет дела ни до чего, кроме бури за окном.


	11. Слепота

Почувствовав, что в комнате похолодало, Ройенталь проснулся. Не открывая глаз, пошарил рукой по постели, но, как и подумал сразу, никого не нашел. Пришлось все-таки окончательно придти в себя.  
Оберштайн стоит у открытого окна, и ветер треплет седые волосы.  
Интересно, это нормально - ревновать к ветру?  
Пол неприятно холодит ступни, но Ройенталь делает несколько шагов к окну, останавливаясь так, чтобы между ним и любимым человеком оставался сантиметр, не больше. Ровно столько, чтобы еще не коснуться. Интересно, Оберштайн почувствовал жар его тела или просто услышал. Наверняка услышал. Они стоят так несколько минут, которые кажутся Ройенталю вечностью гораздо более долгой, чем дежурство на мостике.  
\- Голова?  
\- Да, - шепотом подтверждает Оберштайн.  
\- Таблетку?  
\- Уже принял, спасибо.  
Восхититься мужеством этого человека, в очередной раз. В полной, абсолютной темноте дойти до стола, принять, лекарство, пусть оно и подготовлено с ночи. После операции любовник бывает страшен: с трясущимися от боли руками, с перекошенным лицом, абсолютно слепой.  
Ничто не вечно, и гнезда контактов вышли из строя, их пришлось заменить. Операция прошла успешно, иного и не могло быть, но сейчас, пока Оберштайн окончательно поправляется, все еще бывают приступы чудовищной головной боли. И Ройенталь не может разделить ее. Не может, не имеет права дать понять, что видит ее. Потому что увидеть боль, значит увидеть слабость. Вряд ли бы Оберштайну понравилось, чтобы его слабость была заметна. Поэтому сейчас один - не видит, потому что не может видеть. Еще несколько дней до того момента, как ему разрешат установить протезы. Другой - не имеет права видеть. Но не может не видеть, поэтому остается только запретить себе реагировать. Разрешая только неуклюжие попытки нежности, - принести лекарство. Но и это может быть расценено как признание слабости. Поэтому остается быть рядом. Ждать. Пытаться согреть собой хоть как-то. Чтобы тот, кто рядом, не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
\- Скоро подействует, - извиняясь добавляет Оберштайн.  
Ройенталю не важно. Он будет стоять рядом столько, сколько понадобится. Особенно если любимый человек разрешит прижаться, взять себя в кольцо рук. Ведь холодно от раскрытого окна. Пусть свежий воздух и облегчает боль, но ведь он просто прижмется, согреет спину. От этого не станет хуже.  
Его не отталкивают, только Ройенталь чуть ослабляет объятие, чтобы Оберштайн мог развернуться в его руках, встав лицом.  
Веки опущены. Под ними ведь ничего нет. Хочется попросить, сказать: "Открой глаза, я не испугаюсь. Ты мне дорог такой, какой ты есть, и с глазами и без". Но пока ему не доверят эту тайну. Наверно, без протезов Оберштайн чувствует себя еще более обнаженным, чем при обычной наготе. Открытым.  
Ройенталь стоит, закрыв глаза. Так, чтобы разделить эту черноту. Чувствует прикосновение пальцев к бровям, вискам, тоненькой коже под глазами. Порыв ветра, и его лица касаются чужие волосы, а пальцы, продолжают дразнящее путешествие вниз, к губам, к подбородку.  
Когда-то Ройенталь видел, как слепые лепят портреты. Старуха долго изучала лицо, трясущимися пальцами. Одной рукой, двумя, разглаживала, смотрела, читала, вчитывалась в только ей понятную вязь изгибов и линий. А потом, повторяла ее в глине, с потрясающей точностью.  
Сейчас Оберштайн делает такой же слепок с его лица, воспроизводя в памяти. Может быть, сравнивая то, что он помнит с тем, что сейчас чувствуют его руки.  
Говорят, у слепых обостряются остальные чувства.  
А Ройенталю остается только стоять, не шевелясь, и удерживать себя от того, чтобы не ловить эту манящую руку губами.  
Но вот она спускается ниже, оглаживает шею. Оберштайн сделал нет, даже не шаг вперед, расстояние между ними настолько мало, что и шаг было бы много. Просто качнулся, прижавшись щекой, и горячее дыхание рядом с ухом, опаляет, жар спускается вместе с ласкающей рукой к груди, ниже. Жарко до проступивших на спине капелек пота.  
Ройенталь корит себя, что должен был бы надеть хотя бы штаны, чтобы его реакция не была столько пугающе очевидной, но губы любовника касаются шеи и все остальное кажется больше не важным.  
Ниже. Мышцы живота напряглись, и Ройенталь чуть гордится тем, что рельеф должен отчетливо чувствоваться пальцами. Оберштайн, подтверждая догадку, долго, томяще долго изучает, дразня. Так, чтобы пальцы не пересекли запретную черту, просто блуждали вокруг.  
Одно ласкающее движение - сверху вниз и обратно. Всего одно.  
Теплые капли очень быстро остывают, оставаясь ледяным клеймом на коже.  
\- Простите, - приходится спрятать лицо в шее любовника. Оберштайн не увидит, не может увидеть, но хочется перестать быть, от такой потери контроля. От того, что жизнь рядом с этим человеком кажется подчинена только одному. Что хотел показать нежность, заботу, а получилось как всегда. Ройенталь лихорадочно, почти панически покрывает поцелуями шею. Ему страшно от новой мысли. Если вдруг, Оберштайн решит, что Ройенталь каким-то образом не доволен. Что из-за операции они не были близки долго, и теперь такой быстрый отклик тела - почти претензия. Но ведь это не так, неправда. И не сказать своего страха вслух.  
Ладонь успокаивающе гладит спину.  
\- Пойдемте в постель. Простудитесь.  
Ну вот, теперь его же и утешают.  
В отместку Ройенталь чуть прихватывает кожу губами. Это он должен был вести замерзшего любовника в кровать. В общем-то для этого и вылез из-под одеяла.

За руку, не торопясь, довести до кровати. Помочь лечь, пусть Оберштайн и не нуждается в его помощи. Самому лечь на спину, закрыв глаза. Глубокая ночь и надо постараться заснуть. Но не получится, потому что губы любовника начинают дразнящий путь, повторяя прикосновения рук несколькими минутами раньше.  
Попытаться остановить, когда Оберштайн слизывает подсохшую сперму с его груди, но твердо надавливают на ладонь, заставляя, предлагая вытянуть руки вверх. Подталкивая запястье чуть выше и Ройенталь, повинуясь молчаливой просьбе, хватается за кованую решетку кровати.  
В чем разница между приказом и просьбой?  
Ройенталь крепко хватается за обрешетку, чтобы не нарушить сейчас это хрупкое доверие. То, что чуть было не уничтожил сейчас.  
Прикосновение к щиколотке. Его просят согнуть ногу и отвести в сторону. Касания от ступни к колену, бедру, сначала самыми кончиками пальцев, как набросок, потом, скользя открытой ладонью, лаская губами.  
Остается надеяться, что кованый узор выдержит, что когда тело, покрытое испариной мелко дрожит, ожидая дальнейших прикосновений, Оберштайн не будет так медлить.

Лекарство подействовало, забрав с собой головную боль, но темнота осталась. Вечная, окружающая. Превращающая все что вокруг, в однородный мир. Прикосновением выхватываешь из небытия пространства предметы: запахом, чувством, жаром прижавшегося тела.  
В темноте все меняется, и хочется узнать, прочувствовать новый образ любовника.  
Они подводят друг друга к кровати, будто слепцы - оба. И снова Ройенталь будто боится протянуть руку. Но самому это сделать проще. Прикоснуться губами, понять, как выглядит человек рядом, когда он не более чем нечто, растворенное в темноте. Осязаемый сгусток тьмы: горячая, чуть влажная кожа, неповторимый терпкий запах, только его запах, который хочется чувствовать еще и еще. Охрипший голос: "Не надо!"  
Почему же не надо, когда хочется касаться его губами - везде, когда, не смотря на просьбу, Ройенталь сам чуть шире разводит ноги, открываясь.

Оберштайн молчит, не отвечая на вскрик, а бесстыдная ласка доводит до исступления. Счастье - когда легким толчком предлагают перевернуться на живот, и Ройенталь прячет лицо в простыни. Оберштайн не видит, как судорожно любовник вцепился в прутья, но наверняка слышит тяжелое, сбивающееся дыхание, чувствует, как нетерпеливо дрожит тело под ним. И все равно, двигается медленно. Всегда медленно, всегда удерживания ощущения на грани и давая ее пересечь только с его разрешения.  
Возбуждение до боли, до потери контроля над телом. Только врезается в ладони кованый узор, обязывая понимать происходящее.  
Наконец-то Оберштайн начинает двигаться быстрее, при этом проводя пальцами по плечу, предлагает Ройенталю дотронуться до себя. Разрешая дотронуться, снова разрешая контролировать происходящее. Хотя бы происходящее с ним самим.  
Одновременно они напрягаются, Ройенталя снова скручивает, почти до боли, до блаженной пустоты, а потом оба замирают. Не устояв, Ройенталь все-таки валится на кровать, и ему очень приятно отчего-то, что Оберштайн, не шевелясь, лежит сверху.  
Потом они сдвинутся на чистую половину кровати, потом Оберштайн прижмется, доверчиво прижавшись щекой к плечу. Скоро, может уже через несколько дней, разрешат надеть протезы. Ройенталю сложно признаться себе, но где-то на самом краю сознания, ему хочется, чтобы этот день настал не скоро. Пока Оберштайн слеп, есть оправдание для нежности, для заботы. И каждый день подтверждением, яркой демонстрацией внутренней силы Оберштайна, которая не играет так ярко, когда он зряч.


End file.
